


Resignation

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's turned his back for five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Major spoilers for 7.01 The Ramblin' Boy Part 2. DO NOT READ if you haven't seen the episode and don't want to be spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [screencaps](http://lamardeuse.livejournal.com/1127386.html) on Lamardeuse's LJ.

He turns his back for _five minutes_ and this happens.

This isn’t casual let’s-pretend-it’s-not-happening flirting. It’s not _we’re just friends_. No, a full-on snog in the pub, in front of Innocent, no less.

What happened to _stuck in the past_?

Clearly, the same thing that happened with the bloke Hobson was seeing before he went away.

So that’s it. All over. _Abandon hope, all ye who enter here_. It’s not as if he didn’t know Lewis would never look his way, anyway.

But it’s fine. 

Really, the only thing he’s wanted all these years is for Lewis to be happy.


End file.
